


Bring me Home

by EllaEngetti



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEngetti/pseuds/EllaEngetti
Summary: On the night of Halloween 1981, in Godric’s Hollow, a little boy defied a Killing Curse from the most powerful dark wizard in history. He survived, and the dark lord did not. And when the curse rebounded, it caused a form of Priori Incantatem, in which the spells cast within the last two hours were undone.Namely, two killing curses, on two Potter parents, now alive and well.





	Bring me Home

“Avada Kedavra.”

A flash of green light. A quiet wail from a baby in a crib, a Dark Lord disappearing into nothing, and a pale, red haired woman slowly rising, the colour coming back to her face. 

A man, messy-haired and terrified, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. “Lily, Lily! Harry!” 

He bursts into the nursery where the little baby stands up in his crib, crying, while his mother comes to, bewildered. “I thought-“ she says, voice cracking. “He cast the spell.”

“I know,” the man says, voice hushed. “I thought so too.” He scoops his child up in his arms, rocking him gently. “Sh, darling,” he murmurs. “It’s all okay now. It’s all over, everyone’s safe.”

“James,” the woman says, reaching out to her husband with wide green, doe-like eyes. “Peter.”

He nods solemnly. “Wormtail.” His eyes harden in resigned fury and betrayal. After all their years of friendship... “We’ll find him. He’ll go to Azkaban.” He smiles weakly, and so does she. The baby gurgles and reaches out to play with his father’s glasses. “But for now, we’re here. We’re safe. We’re alive, Lily, and he - he’s gone.” He looks at his merry, oblivious son. “Our Harry lived.”

Lily smiles gently, still confused, still scared, but happy because she’s here, and James is here, and Harry - her son, her beautiful son - is alive. “Yes,” she says quietly, ruffling his hair. “Yes, he is.”


End file.
